tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued
Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued is a a series following the events of Jules Verne series 5. It is planned to have 5 seasons . It will have one novels. Cast and Characters Creatures in the TV Series * * * * * *Corythosaurus *Borealopelta *Nodosaurus *Pentaceratops *Minmi paravertebra *Pinacosaurus *Albertosaurus * *Styracosaurus *Camarasaurus *Baryonyx *Muttaburrasaurus (Similar to Jurassic World Evolution) *Lambeosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Amargasaurus *Camptosaurus ** *Iguanodon ** ** ** ** ** * Seasons Promotions Novels Trailers The Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued Trailers are a series of trailers to accompany the 5 series of Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued. Teaser A short teaser for the entire series. Season 1 Two trailers were released for series 1, both on the same day, one on ITV and one on Watch. ITV Trailer: Shows a montage of Mount San Antonio from the series, including: Matt, Abby, and Connor searching for Ryan in the Cretaceous Desert; an Aerosteon walking along the streets of London; a Plesiosaurus dodging Icthyosaurus bites in an ocean; Patrick running from Danny, Connor, and Abby; Matt dragging an injured Danny back through an anomaly into the present; a Corythosaurus attacking a zookeeper; a Quetzalcoatlus screeching as a plane nears; a Future Predator dragging Connor through an anomaly; and a Styracosaurus fighting with a Baryonyx in a forest. Ends with a Guanlong shredding the worlds: "Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued". Watch Trailer: Shows a Baryonyx chasing and killing through Lambeosaurus; Connor locking an anomaly; Danny firing an EMD; a Concavenator chasing Abby, Connor, and Matt in the Cretaceous Desert; a Postosuchus roaring; a Lycaenops running; and the legs of a large theropod walking forward. Ends with the words: "They're Back". Season 2 A short teaser was shown on Watch on 12/23/12 (Note: This is not the official trailer for the series). Teaser: Shows a Muttaburrasaurus running on a street and smashing into a car; an Entelodont roaring; a sawfish-like rostrom slashing through the water; an anomaly in a swamp right above a river; and a Werewolf charging through an walrus. Only about 00.46 seconds long. ITV Trailer: Shows Connor, Kieran Coles, and two other ARC members running after an Albertosaurus on the streets of London; an Amargasaurus running and chased by Albertosaurus; Thomas Page discovering Sarah's anomaly detector; a 7 Werewolves fighting of an 9 Vampires; a Albertosaurus chasing and 2 bites times Amargasaurus; a Corythosaurus mating; Nick Cutter running through an anomaly; the team firing at an Entelodont with their EMD's; the Werewolf getting fight and dodges by walrus; Thomas being chased by a Megalania and pushed out of of the way by Kieran; and the words "Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued" appear on the screen. Watch Trailer: Shows a women jumping out of the way as an Albertosaurus snaps at her; a Werewolf killing a walrus's throat; Connor Temple and Dylan Weir running in a silurian desert; Danny and Ryan firing their EMD's at a Dimetrodon; a running Muttaburrasaurus; ends with the words: "Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued". Another Trailer: Shows TBA; Dryosaurus chased and killed by Baryonyx; TBA; Gummy Bears dragging Sam Footage Scene in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween; Hans Belker shot 5 times lizardmens; TBA; Werewolf grabbing and ripping walrus's fin and chest; TBA; TBA; TBA; TBA; TBA; TBA; 3 Minmi chased by Baryonyx; Grauben climbing in the mountain; Professor Lidenbrock, Grauben, and Axel shots 10 times lizardmens; Pinacosaurus knocked by Baryonyx: TBA; TBA; TBA; TBA; Vampire slapping Werewolf's head; Professor Lidenbrock punched lizardmen in the forest; Albertosaurus eating Lizardmen; TBA in the shower; Axel smashing lizardmen; Werewolf pushing walrus; Styracosaurus fighting and knocking Albertosaurus; Shows a women jumping out of the way as an Albertosaurus snaps at her; a Aqua Monitor biting a Camouflage Beast's throat; Connor Temple and Dylan Weir running in a silurian desert; Danny and Ryan firing their EMD's at a Dimetrodon; a running Chalicothere; ends with the words: "Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued". Season 3 Two trailers were aired for this series, one on ITV and one on Watch, both on the same day. ITV Trailer: This shows a Baryonyx and Pentaceratops rampaging in a village; a pack of wolves chasing a caribou; a stampede of hadrosaurs and nodosaurs in a town; Sid and Nancy playing with Abby and Connor; a Pentaceratops kicks and impaled pack of jaguars; Thomas fending off a Masiakosaurus; Baryonyx grabbing and killing at a Camarasaurus; a Titanoboa swimming in a lake; a Baryonyx faced off Camarasaurus roaring; and Connor being chased by a Thylacosmilus; ends with the words "Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued" ''in flaming letters. Watch Trailer: Shows Matt and Ryan shooting at a group of Future Rats; Pentaceratops knocking out a jaguar; a Majungasaurus killing a Masiakosaurus; a Pentaceratops head-butted a Baryonyx; Evan Cross and Connor being chased by a Kaprasuchus; a Titanoboa slithering onto a lakeshore; and an anomaly in a house; ends the same way as the ITV Trailer. Episode 3.1 A short preview for this episode was aired on Watch on 4/19/13. Preview: Shows a montage of scenes from this episode including: a pack of wolves attacking a caribou; Herrerasaurus chasing and killing a Parasaurolophus; the Anomaly Detector going off; Becker and some other ARC soldiers outside the Apartment Building; Danny running from a Future Rat in a hallway; and a Future Rat falling back through an anomaly as it is shot by an EMD; ends with the words: ''Journey to the Center of the Earth Continued Season 3 Airs May 31st on Watch at 7:00. Series 4 A short teaser was released on 1/25/14. Teaser: Shows an anomaly opening, Conner running from something in the ARC, Danny and Becker shooting at an unseen creature in a warehouse, a raptor's foot, and the words, a Iguanodon fights Baryonyx "The past is coming back!" on a black screen. Series 5 TBA Gallery TBA DVD's